harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive3
Featured Articles Right some one needs to be montering the featerd articals beacse its twice in a row they have not been changed we shold be on dobby by now until the 10th of mayDarth Vader601 11:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) We also need some spell cheakingDarth Vader601 11:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I agree completely Gryff23 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Main page An advertisement is covering part of the content of the main page. Someone please fix it. SCG147 Tawk 20:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :It shouldn't be. Also, we do not hvae any control over the advertisements on the Wiki at all, that's all up to Wikia. I'll check it out though: did you see it as logged in or anonymous? What internet browser (and version) do you use? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have a similar problem as SCG147, when I'm using a resolution of 1024x768 px (notebook screen). Then the topmost box, "Welcome to the Harry Potter Wiki ...", is partways covered by the ad on the right side (I'll make a screenshot of it later to show the problem). And the browser is Mozilla Firefox. --Purzel 10:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I see how its a problem for smaller resolutions. I'll look into changing the layout a bit (but it might be a couple of days, sorry about that!) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've fixed it (a few days ago, sorry I never responded). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) YouTube Videos I don't know where to put this discussion so I'm putting it on the Wikia's main page discussion. Can something be done about all the YouTube videos uploaded onto Wikia pages? I understand that recently we've been able to get YouTube and motion pictures onto wiki pages and that its "fun" to explore, but in reality the YouTube videos contribute nothing to the article but slowing the loading time of it down and recently freezing pages from finishing to load. Patr0nus 20:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Maybe we can have a discussion in the forum? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Prophet News Should the Half-Blood Prince film be mentioned there when that event has not even passed yet? It sounds more like an advertisement. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 05:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ooops on name It's not the Philosopher's Stone, it's the Sorceror's Stone. Got-It-Memorized?--Helena healing fairy 15:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Priority is give to the British version and terminology. See the policy page: Harry Potter Wiki:Policy :Nick O'Demus 16:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) For heavens sake! Can we all just make this clear: the Harry Potter series is an ENGLISH creation, the author of the Harry Potter series is ENGLISH and all of the characters in the films and books alike use ENGLISH terminology! I have no predjudices against Americans but PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE! All information displayed in articles should use the ENGLISH terminology, hence it is not the sorcerors stone its the PHILOSOPHERS STONE! Not all Americans can be classy. No offense to anyone, I mean anyone. Scarletmoon579 05:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarlet'moon579]] (Talk to me!) Well, actually, it is both of the titles. The Sorceror's 'Stone is for the British people (because the movies were set in England, you know the accents they had were British). You saw it says the '''Sorceror's '''Stone on the book because their books and movies' settings were in England. The title, The '''Philosopher's '''Stone is to the American people. So, to just clear that up, it's both. No offense given or taken please. Hpotterf0r3v3r (talk) 01:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :You have it the wrong way around. The original British title (hence the title throughout nearly all the English-speaking world, including Canada from what I've heard) is "Philosopher's Stone", because that's how one of the two main goals of alchemy has always traditionally been known, which in turn is because up to and including Isaac Newton's time what we now call "science" and what we now call "the occult" were lumped together under the heading of "philosophy" (literally "love of wisdom"; nowadays "philosophy" refers to metaphysical rather than practical pursuits); but Scholastic felt that this wouldn't be understood by the Americans which make up its market, so they insisted on the change to "Sorceror's" (or "Sorcerer's", I'm not sure which is the correct spelling) for that market. — RobertATfm (talk) 14:23, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Dates I believe that all the dates used in this wikia are one year late. I beleve this because the way to find the dates in The Harry Potter Series are based upon the year that James and Lilly Potter died. To find the date you add however old Harry is to the date they died and you have the date. When actually Harry was 1 year old at the time of his parents' deaths, so you must subtract one year from the date. I have evidence in the article on Sybill Trelawney in the "Behind the scenes" section: it states that, "Trelawney told Lavender Brown that the worst thing for her will come true on Friday, October 16th . However, October 16th, 1993 was a Saturday,"; but on October 16th, 1992 is, however, a Friday. I rest my case. --TonKampon96 21:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the dates are based upon Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 500th Deathday party in the second book. As Nick is stated to have died on October 31, 1492, that sets the time of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets as the 1992-1993 school year. This is confirmed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by the dates on James and Lily Potter's gravestones. - Nick O'Demus 21:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) please add the Hebrew Harry Potter Wiki to the languages menu :) בבקשה, הוסיפו את השפה העברית לתפריט השפות בעמוד הראשי :) --Daniel Abdu, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Idea Why not to link the header of Main page's section to respective pages: Example: Results: Greetings, --Simpsons88 20:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) PS: Great wiki too. Menu Organization is spelled wrong. It's a "z", not a "s". -- PhaethonZer0fNothing : It's an "s" in British English. Since ''Harry Potter is a British series, that spelling takes precedence over any American spellings. For more info, see the policy. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'''Cubs Fan]] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 20:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Spam ilter on ritz at Aberorth Dumbledore I tried to edit this line to have proper phrasing: :"When Aberorth pointed out that Ariana was in no it state to go with them, that their plans would leave her behind, and argued against them, Gellert Grindelwald became urious and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberorth." It won't let me save the change, because apparently the letter "sixth letter in the alphabet" is blacklisted. While it is ridiculous to have a single letter blacklisted anyway, I have checked the section, and "sixth letter in the alphabet" only occurs within the words themselves, and not even in the ones I changed. In summary, the spam ilter seems to be broken.Glorious CHAOS! 04:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was actually my mistake. Everything should be OK now. If you have any problems at ALL, please tell me on my talk page. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 04:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still giving me trouble on the Talk:Sixth letter anon page.Glorious CHAOS! 04:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Doing the same thing on Affray in the Chamber of Secrets. --Hcoknhoj 04:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes it can take up to 20 minutes due to cache. Should be fixed now or in a few minutes. If you have any other problems please tell me. Sorry. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 04:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Greatest Wizards of the Age I think that Harry Potter had great reason to name his children after the two greatest wizards of the age. Albus Dumboldor and Severus Snape were great in their own ways. Different ways of course but still both were great. I think the three people listed are the best people in the world. They all should be remembered forever. But thats just what I believe. What do you believe? I sometimes wonder WHY Hermione is so tipsy about breaking rules...in Chamber of Secrets, is she not eager to break the rules herself to make Polyjuice Potion? '''I myself think that Quidditch(the wizarding sport) is quite a good idea.' '''And folks,if you have not started reading J.K.Rowlings Harry Potters,you'd better make a start!!!' ' 10:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Invisibility Cloak*' Most of the greatest wizards are mentioned on a chocolate frog card.Dumbledore has his own chocolate frog card . Some of the things that he was famous for are: The discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood and the defeat of Grindelwald. After the Battle of Hogwarts and after Harry Potter killed Voldemort , he and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley Got featured on their own chocolate frogs card- Sorry to be critical... I would highly recommend that when the featured article is Aragog, that there should not be a picture. This was my first time to this site, and I'm arachnaphobic; it was extremely distressing. Once again, sorry to bring up something so little, but I doubt that I'm the only one with this problem. :Well, it is required that there should be a main picture, so there you go. If you check in about a week, it will be gone.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 18:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Prophet News Is it me, or is the phrophet news section a ''teeny ''bit out of date? Bearing in mind its currently April 2010. 17:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I reckon it should be changed or removed, because soon enough that news will be a year old. Molly Wobbles 07:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles, DYK and other sections on Main Page I was wondering, how often will the sections on the Main Page change? The Acromantla Article went on for a long time before Ariana. - Weasley'sWizardWheezes 05:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Featured Articles/Selected Pictures change every two weeks. As for DYK; IDK. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit protection Guys, is there some way to approve any edits before they are viewed? Because there have been many complaints on vandalism, and the approval may make the wiki safer! Please consider. -- Weasley'sWizardWheezes 06:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Daily Prophet Sorry but the Daily prophet has been a year old now. Change it, plz! 03:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Infobox HELP GUYS! I know this sounds stupid, but how to you make an infobox? :Use it like this: , or whatever infobox you want. Please sign your username with four tiles (~), also. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 05:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody please do this for me. Ok but can you at least do me this image of fleur http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100321115232/harrypotter/images/a/a3/Fleur234.jpg But with this background http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070810220633/harrypotter/images/1/1f/Padma_Patil_002.jpg Please this is my only request. Please do it. When I say the background I don't mean add Padma I mean the background used for the photo not Padma herself That looks nothing like Fleur. Actually , Fleur image is perfect . But your picture for Fleur is ugly . --Roselyn 11:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you know... 11 May 2010: Can somebody clarify? The 'Did you know...' section states Squibs cannot see Dementors. How can this be? OotP clearly shows that Squibs CAN see Dementors. 18:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :According to JK Rowling, Mrs. Figg lied. Read this. 20:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Changing the quick links Now that we have pages for the separate ''Deathly Hallows: Part I and Deathly Hallows: Part II articles, would it be possible to change the Harry Potter series area in the sidebar to include these. Also, we now have an article on the ''Deathly Hallows'' video game, and so I think that should be added in the same area as we do with the others. Also, under the Death Eaters it has Antonin Dolohov, which I think is a bit pointless. It would be much better to have a link to Peter Pettigrew here. I don't know how to do this, and so if anyone does, please could you tell me. Thanks Joeworthy 16:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) squibs can see dementors There is a mistake in the Did You Know section. Mrs Figg a squib could see dementors and she said she could see dementors in the Harry's hearing in his fifth year.--Iamkay 08:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling has explained that Mrs Figg was lying under Dumbledore's orders. Squibs cannot see Dementors. The Snatcher 08:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) List of all information from J.K.Rowling? * For reference. we need a page which is a full list of all Harry Potter fictional world information which J.K.Rowling has released since the first edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was published, and preferably when and where each item of such information was released. AnthonyAppleyard 05:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :AccioQuote does that pretty well, we use it as a reference fairly often (there's a LOT of information to list). - Nick O'Demus 07:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Family trees How do i edit a family tree. --Danniesen June 28 2010 15:05 How can i edit a family tree. --Danniesen June 30 2010 08:41 Which family tree, and what changes did you want to make? - Nick O'Demus 07:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Weasley family tree. The unnamed grandson's mother. --Danniesen June 2 2010 12:05 LEGO Now we have Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, but we need the rest: 5, 6, 7. Is a Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 coming soon??? --Danniesen July 7 2010 23:31 Now we have Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, but we need the rest: 5, 6, 7. Is a Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 coming soon??? --Danniesen 23 July 2010 15:02 :While i would imagine that there will be a Years 5-7 Lego H.P. game, I don't believe it has officially been confirmed. -Smonocco 17:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The game officialy game out last year. Daphne Greengrass 04:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) link I found this site that talks about the sound effects from Harry Potter. It could be nice to add a link to the site somewhere but I don't know where. Maybe someone else knows? --'TheBook' — (talk| ) 14:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article whats the next featured article? Bellatrix1212Bellatrix1212 01:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Deathly Hallows --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Elasto spell In the German version of the videogame Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ''there's a Spell called Elasto that creates an elastic surface that allows you to jump higher when you step on it. You can see the spell in this video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSDr_THJwaQ) around 1:45. This spell also appears as an entry on a German Harry Potter wiki (http://www.harrypotterwiki.de/wiki/Elasto). I search for this spell on this wiki but I couldn't find it. [[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.]]eseguibile 18:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Elasto is a a translation of Spongefy.--Rodolphus 18:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Out of Universe Problem!!! Am i dont know if im supposed to post this here but on the Category:Out of Universe Page is not working correctly. It gives you the first 200 articles but when you click "next 200" you get the same 200 and this continues every time you click "next 200" When you click "previous 200" you get a black category page can someone please fix this as i wanted to see all the out of universe articles if there is no way to do this then is there another way for me to view them without going through every article Thanks for reading --Drngreen 20:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Photos of the main characters as adults Hi, I know I'm new to the HP world, but where did you find the photos of Harry, Ron, Ginny, etc as adults, and then also pictures of their kids? Did somebody make the "Epilogue" into a film or something, or did you just find pictures of people who looked like they could've been said characters? Just wondering. Thanks! 04:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Shauna 04:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :The photos came from released content from the upcoming films. Either behind the scenes stuff, or from the previews. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Are we gonna update the featured article, featured picture, and did-you-know. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic nature. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 Changes Are you making some changes to the wiki? A Very Potter Musical/Sequel You may or may not know what that is. For those of you who don't, the short version is that it's a parody of Harry Potter, a musical, run by a group that calls themselves Team Starkid. So, I noticed there was a page for Potter Puppet Pals, and I was wondering if it would be okay to make a page for A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. Cassie Weasley 23:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, maybe you should ask an admin. Ferbot 13:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hello, I am Tucayo, new member of the place. I wanted to ask, by mere curiosity, what does this wiki's admins think about the new Wikia skin? TheRealTucayo 02:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hermione Wasn't Hermione already a featured article before? :Yes. The Wikia Entertainment staff made some temporary changes to our Main Page for the duration of the Wizarding World Giveaway contest. Once the contest is over, we'll resume our regular Featured content. - Nick O'Demus 07:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The Triwizard Tournament As you know, Alastor Moody (Barty Crouch Jr.) tried to get Harry to the triwazard cup first, as it was a portkey leading to the Dark Lord. Throughout the book and movie, Igor Karkaroff is trying to get Viktor Krum to win the tournament. But wouldn't Igor know, as a Death Eater that Harry was supposed to finish first? 21:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Walanbee Hucklezichi :Igor defected the Death Eaters after Voldemort's first downfall in 1981. In 1994-95, the only Death Eaters who knew of the plan to bring Voldemort back to power were Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Future Who succeeds Minerva McGonagall as Deputy Head Mistress after Severus Snape becomes the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Is it Filius Flitwick or Pomona Sprout? Thanks, Walanbee Hucklezichi : The Carrows. Jayden Matthews 23:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Death What spell does Molly Weasley use to kill Bellatrix Lestrange? - Walanbee Hucklezichi :That is the subject of much debate. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) el.Harry_Potter_Wiki all of us that we know greek we must help the new harry potter wiki el http://el.harry-potter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Wiki﻿